User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 6: Brazilian Pain Forest
Episode 6: Brazilian Pain Forest Premise: The teams head to Brazil, where they endure coconuts, venemous ants, and also make a dress based on those at the Carnival! Challenge: Find clue in mitt of venemous bullet ants, find another in a huge pile of coconuts, make a costume for a showgirl, and race to the beach. Winner(s): Jacques and Josee Eliminated: Laurie and Miles, because of their 30-minute penalty My Favorite Part: "Ow." -Ennui, "Oh, don't be so dramatic." -Crimson. We have yet another good episode in our hands! The only things I didn't really like about the episode were Laurie's horrifying face and Don sounding kind of mean to the vegans in the end. Laurie's face throughout the episode was horrifying, and I didn't need to see a close-up of it. But the reactions to it were hilarious, especially Josee and Jacques's, and the showgirl's. Taylor's reaction was hilarious when she thought that Laurie was a monster, but I did feel sorry for Laurie. That scene almost reminded me of the Spongebob episode "The Thing" when Spongebob and Patrick think that Squidward is a monster. Also, close to the end of the episode, Don kind of sounded like Chris by the way he made fun of the vegans for their 30 minute penalty and cracked some bad vegan puns. But whatever. Everything else about this episode was good. I liked the beginning when Dwayne saves a fossil for his wife and then breaks it, and then Junior says, "It's the thought that counts!" I also liked those flashbacks to World Tour and it's good to see that the writers haven't forgotten any of the past seasons. Owen hugging Noah on the flight after eating Beary was pretty hilarious as well as their rough landing in the end. Kelly trying to take control of Taylor in one scene was hilarious, and I felt a bit sorry for Kelly when Taylor kept reminding her of her pit stains. I also liked the scene with the cow pooping on Taylor's boots and then Taylor kicking the goat's butt, only for the goat to ram into her as payback. Taylor's bossy, but I wouldn't be lying if I said that she was really hot. The cadets were also pretty funny in this episode, especially when MacArthur goes all control-freak and howls like a lone wolf "who has a partner"! It was also really hilarious when her costume gets rejected by the showgirl and then she throws it down in anger. Jacques and Josee were really amazing in this episode. I love how they're never willing to give up on the gold. I liked the beginning when Josee says that last time she a got a position she didn't like, she got a new partner! I also liked the animation bit of her and Jacques hammering on the coconuts at the same time. They finally start sabotaging someone (i.e. Dwayne and Junior), which fails, but at least they tried :P. And Josee ends up throwing a coconut at Jacques by accident. Their costume was also great and somehow, they managed to score a victory for themselves! Good going! Spud actually does something for once by sticking his hand in the mitt of bullet ants and his delayed reaction to the pain was actually really hilarious and something I didn't really see coming. Mickey and Jay actually had a funny moment by failing to high-five each other and interact with someone outside from each other (i.e. Kitty). I liked Kitty and Mickey's selfie and it's too bad that their alliance had to end soon. I still love Kitty and as every episode goes on, I like Emma less and less. Kitty's a great friend and it's good to see that she's willing to stand up to others. Even the ones I'm not so fond of. She's also hilarious when she pokes fun of Emma and her boyfriend again. I'm in love with her and it's great that the writers didn't make her a Lindsay clone. She's a goofball, but she has brains, she's sweet, she's optimistic, and she's a good-natured person. I wish Emma could see all of those qualities in her. Geoff and Brody were also fun to watch. I liked Geoff's scream after he got bitten by the ants, Brody getting hit in the crotch was pretty funny, and I laughed at the bit when they tried to soar like eagles, but fell like turkies. Crimson and Ennui are still fantastic, especially when Crimson calls Ennui dramatic for saying "ow", which happens to be my favorite part of the episode. Not to mention Crimson's costume. Hilarious! Lorenzo and Chet were also pretty funny, like when they kept on getting hit with coconuts and they even kicked the cadets' butts together! I also laughed at the part when they were glued together, fell off the cliff, and Lorenzo yells out, "Nice job! I'm being sarcastic!!!" I also liked Miles's reaction to the whole Iceland incident: "What happens in Iceland STAYS in Iceland!" I felt bad for them when they got eliminated after all that they've been through. But I think they had a fair amount of screentime and they had good moments while they lasted. I'll miss them. It kind of makes me wonder if Laurie will get back at Dwayne for stealing their fossil? Also, apparently she likes raw meat? That aside, this was a good episode. Category:Blog posts